prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
September 16, 2014 Main Event results
The September 16, 2014 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was shown live on the WWE Network at the Mississippi Coast Coliseum in Biloxi, Mississippi on September 16, 2014. Summary Just days from Night of Champions, The Miz and his stunt double, Damien “Mizdow” battled Intercontinental Champion Dolph Ziggler and R-Ziggler in tag team action. Also, Brie Bella unleashed “Brie Mode” and Seth Rollins battled Big E, hoping to send a message to Roman Reigns. Intercontinental Champion Dolph Ziggler and his stunt double R-Ziggler battled The Miz and his stunt double Damien Sandow, aka Mizdow, kicking off the final WWE Main Event before Night of Champions with a tag team rematch from Raw. A miscommunication between The Miz and Mizdow cost them the bout on Raw, and they were poised not to let it happen again. The A-Lister was also hoping to use the opportunity to send a message to the Intercontinental Champion before their battle at Night of Champions Sunday. Although momentum shifted early in, The Miz and his stunt double enjoyed a solid advantage, transitioning in and out of the bout and maintaining control of the match. The teamwork of Mizdow and The Awesome One kicked into full throttle and it seemed as though the result of the bout was simply a formality, but R-Ziggler – receiving the brunt of the punishment – tagged in Ziggler and the bout continued. Eventually chaos reigned as all four Superstars brawled in the ring. Nevertheless, as Mizdow knocked Ziggler outside the ring, The Miz took the opportunity to execute the Skull-Crushing Finale on R-ZIggler and secure the win. While Nikki Bella faces Divas Champion Paige and AJ Lee for the Divas Championship at Night of Champion Sundays, Brie Bella battled Cameron on WWE Main Event. Determined to send a message to Nikki that she is an effective competitor in her own right, Brie was relentless in her offense against Cameron. There is no love lost between the “Total Divas” stars as Cameron captured momentum in the contest, but “Brie Mode” took over and the former Divas Champion overcame her opponent's advances. Following an impressive missile dropkick and faceplant, Brie pinned Cameron for the win. Determined to prove that he can defeat Roman Reigns at Night of Champions Sunday, Mr. Money in the Bank Seth Rolins battled mammoth Superstar Big E on WWE Main Event. Though he started aggressive, Big E's power and pure strength sent the self-proclaimed architect reeling. Recalibrating his plan of attack, Rollins attacked relentlessly, but Big E overcame the assault and took the fight right to the Money in the Bank winner. Big E continued to dominate Rollins, manhandling his opponent as the action spilled outside the ring. Results ; ; *Dark match: Kofi Kingston defeated Tyler Breeze *The Miz & Damien Sandow defeated Dolph Ziggler & R-Truth *Brie Bella defeated Cameron (3:55) *Seth Rollins defeated Big E (13:55) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 9-16-14 ME 1.jpg 9-16-14 ME 2.jpg 9-16-14 ME 3.jpg 9-16-14 ME 4.jpg 9-16-14 ME 5.jpg 9-16-14 ME 6.jpg 9-16-14 ME 7.jpg 9-16-14 ME 8.jpg 9-16-14 ME 9.jpg 9-16-14 ME 10.jpg 9-16-14 ME 11.jpg 9-16-14 ME 12.jpg 9-16-14 ME 13.jpg 9-16-14 ME 14.jpg 9-16-14 ME 15.jpg 9-16-14 ME 16.jpg 9-16-14 ME 17.jpg 9-16-14 ME 18.jpg 9-16-14 ME 19.jpg 9-16-14 ME 20.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #103 results * Main Event #103 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events